


La journée va être longue.

by Clouzier



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rumors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouzier/pseuds/Clouzier
Summary: La journée va être longue pour Martin.





	La journée va être longue.

Les sonneries du téléphone sur la table de chevet ne cessaient pas. Elles faisaient trembler la table et ce qui s’y trouvait. Tout à coup, un bras sortit de sous la couette pour donner un coup violent au téléphone qui tomba au sol. Le bras retourna sous la couette tandis une son propriétaire essayait tant bien que mal de se rendormir.Cependant, le bourdonnement de l’appareil ne cessa pas. Pire, dans la tête du propriétaire, il semblait amplifier.

Un grognement surgit de sous la couette suivit rapidement par une tête brune aux cheveux emmêlés. Le jeune journaliste attrapa son téléphone et se redressa sur ses coussins. 

Sa gueule de bois de la nuit précédente où il avait arpentés les rues de Paris avec son meilleur ami se faisait ressentir à pleine puissance. Le sang semblait battre à toute vitesse dans la tête et dans la gorge du jeune homme tandis qu’il essayait de lire ce qui venait de l'empêcher. 

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et s’étonna d’avoir une cinquantaine de messages. Nous étions pourtant un mardi tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal. 

Le montage de son émission spéciale était fini. Son prochain voyage était dans 2 mois. Alors pourquoi tout le monde, de ses parents à ses amis qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis son retour, s’obstinait à lui envoyer des messages à 8h du matin. 

Tout à coup, un message de son meilleur ami attira son attention.

De : Hugo.  
Je ne sais pas si je dois te tuer car tu va te marier avec ma soeur ou exploser de rire car tu va te marier avec ma soeur.  
Tu m‘expliques ?

Les yeux bruns du journaliste s'écarquillèrent alors qu’il relisais le message de bout en bout plusieurs fois à la suite. 

Sa allait être une longue journée. 

 

Quand il arriva au bureau une heure plus tard, il ne fut pas surpris de voir toute l’équipe de la boîte de production rassembler autour d’un ordinateur. Se doutant de ce qu’ils regardaient, il les contourna et alla s’asseoir à son bureau. 

Tout à coup, une voix s’éleva de derrière lui. 

“Bon, je sais que c’est une nouvelle de la plus grande importance mais si j’en vois encore un devant ce PC, dans 1 minute, cette personne est de corvée courses pour tout le mois”  
L’amas de personnes sursauta en entendant la voix de leur producteur Laurent Bon et commença à se disperser rapidement. 

“Ah ! Et au faite ! Félicitations Martin ! rajouta le producteur en faisant un clin d’oeil à son reporter international en passant devant lui.”

Les personnes de l’équipe commencèrent à ricaner tandis que Martin laissa tomber sa tête, front en premier, sur son bureau. 

Oui, la journée allait être longue.

 

Le brun était plongé dans les dernières bêtises du président américain quand il entendit un heure familier. Il soupira et regarda par dessus l’écran de son ordinateur pour y voir son meilleur ami mort de rire. 

“Tu es sérieux là ? 

\- Bah quoi ? Je vais devoir me préparer pour le mariage de mon meilleur ami et de ma soeur, non ? s’exclama Hugo se moquant de son meilleur ami depuis presque 10 ans.

\- C’est vraiment pas drôle. Où ces pseudo-journalistes ont compris que j’étais avec ta soeur ?! J’ai juste mis que j’étais fier d’elle !

\- Je vais te dire ce qui n’est pas drôle.” 

Les deux amis se retournèrent en entendant la voix de Vincent Dedienne qui semblait désespérer. celui-ci se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Martin. 

“Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ? 

\- Non, tout ne va pas bien, mon cher Tintin ! Ton mec est de mauvais poil ! Il m’a même interdit de parler de ton mariage ! 

\- Heu, Vincent ? Tu te rends compte qu’il n’y aura aucun mariage ? ajouta Hugo, qui semblait craindre que le Mâconnais avait pris les articles pour la vérité.

\- Je le sais bien, mon cher Hugo. Mais je crains que notre cher patron lui ne le sache pas ! 

\- Quoi ? Yann est au courant ? 

\- Vu comment il m’a répondu, la question n’est pas si il est au courant mais plutôt ce que tu va faire pour le calmer !”

Martin se retourna et regarda la porte de son producteur et ami qui était inhabituellement fermée.  
La journée allait être longue. 

 

Martin souffla une dernière fois, leva son poing et toqua deux fois sur la porte en bois sombre. 

“Entrez ! 

\- Hey ! Je voulais te parler … 

Yann s’assit sur le bord de son bureau et croisa les bras.

\- Ah ! Martin ! Je voulais te féliciter pour tes fiançailles. C’est vraiment bizarre, je ne vous ai jamais vu ensemble mais bon l’amour a ses raisons … 

\- Yann … 

\- Elle est intelligente et jolie. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux être avec elle, rajouta Yann avec une voix qui semblait presque triste. 

\- Yann ! Je ne suis pas en couple avec Léna ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Pourquoi je serai attirée par elle quand je t’ai toi dans ma vie ? Comment je pourrai vouloir de n’importe qui sur cette planète quand tout ce que je veux c’est toi, espèce d’idiot ? Je suis amoureux de toi !”

Yann regarda Martin, le souffle coupé. Il n’arrivait pas à croire ce que venait d’entendre. Lui qui en avait rêvé pendant des années, ses rêves ne venaient même pas proche que d’entendre pour de vrai l’objet de ses désirs le dire devant lui. Il s'avança doucement vers Martin, lui prit les mains et le regarda dans les yeux. 

Leurs visages s’avancèrent doucement l’un vers l’autre quand tout à coup, la porte du producteur s’ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître un Etienne Carbonnier essoufflé. 

“Oups ! Désolé !” Le barbu referma la porte aussi vite 

Martin pouffa de rire, regarda Yann tendrement et embrassa leurs mains jointes.

“Tu sais quoi ? Et si on attendait ce soir ? Tu viens chez moi, je te ferai à dîner et tu passes la nuit, comme ça, on aura aucun journaliste sportif pour nous embêter. proposa le plus jeune. 

\- Bonne idée, lui répondit le plus vieux en lui embrassant le front”

Martin sortit du bureau, ferma la porte et s’adossa sur la porte. 

La journée allait être longue. 

 

Martin eu marre de la situation vers 16h, ce qu’Hugo considéra comme un miracle. Quand Martin entendit deux monteuses passées à côté de lui, discuter de ce qu’elles allaient porter au mariage du Parisien, il décida qu’il en avait assez. Il se leva et monta sur son bureau en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il hurla à toute la rédaction de venir le voir. 

Le jeune homme excédé attendit que tout le monde, même le poivre et sel, soient autour de lui et semblait l’écouter pour commencer à parler.

“Je veux juste mettre au clair que non, je ne suis pas sur le point de me marier avec la soeur d’Hugo. Pour être totalement honnête avec vous, je ne suis même pas attirer par les filles et même si j’étais hétéro, je ne ferai rien qui pourrait me forcer à souffrir les blagues pourries d’Hugo à toutes mes futures réunions de famille, blagua Martin en reprenant son souffle.”

Il contempla l’équipe avec laquelle il travaillait depuis de nombreuses années et décida de mettre les choses sur le tapis directement.

Il descendit de son bureau, fit de grandes enjambées vers la porte de son producteur qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin et l’attrapa par le cou. Il laissa à peine le temps à son aîné de réaliser ce qui était sur le point de se passer qu’il embrassa passionnément. 

Le poivre et sel sembla se liquéfier dans ses bras un premier temps avant de réaliser que ce qu’il attendait depuis de nombreuses années était en train d’arriver. Il attrapa alors Martin par la taille et le plaqua contre son torse. Yann ferma les yeux en mouvant ses lèvres en rythme avec celles de son acolyte. 

Quelques années plus tard, la paire d’amoureux se retrouva dans la même situation devant leurs amis. Yann s'écarta doucement de son amant et lui fit un magnifique sourire étincelant en voyant Martin avec les yeux de pleins d’étincelles de joie. 

Vincent prit la parole et annonça : 

“Mesdames et messieurs, c’est avec le plus grand plaisir que je vous présente Monsieur Yann et Monsieur Martin Barthès-Weill ! Vous pouvez applaudir les mariés !”

La journée était belle.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous ! 
> 
> Je vous avez promis quelque chose de joyeux !  
> Je pense avoir réussi, vous en pensez quoi ? 
> 
> A plus !


End file.
